Certain RF communications systems may include stacked RF switches that require fast switching speeds and high quality (Q) factors. Stacked RF switches may typically use multiple biasing resistors to provide appropriate biasing signals to each stacked segment. Fast switching speeds may require low resistor values for proper operation. However, low resistor values may reduce Q factors below acceptable levels. As such, there is a need for a stacked RF switch that provides both a fast switching speed and a high Q factor.